Context
by A11y50n
Summary: Torren believes his dad, John, doesn't love him anymore. Could this be true? An explanation about John's behaviour comes from a surprising source.


A/N: I don't own any of the characters. Sorry for any mistakes.

Context

Torren was sitting on a log skimming stones on the pond just like his dad had taught him. He'd been on New Athos for three weeks now. He missed everyone. His mama, sisters, baby brothers and especially his dad but things were weird when he left for his annual holiday to stay with his da. He loved his da, his da's wife Kinla and their son Torren's brother or really half-brother Hinnav.

Torren was remembering the night before his 13th birthday. His dad, a few weeks ago, a couple of days before he was to leave for New Athos, came into his room to say goodnight to him like he always did if he was on base. His dad always tried to make it before any of the kids fell asleep but obviously that was not always possible. Torren knew though that if he or his brothers or sisters were already asleep when their dad came home he would still say goodnight to each of them and kiss them on the forehead.

"TJ, you know I love you right?"

Torren remembered getting all embarrassed at his dad's words but nodded his head.

"Well I just wanted to make sure you knew how much I love you and the fact that you are my first born and that you're my eldest child and nothing, I mean nothing will ever change that. I love you please remember that. OK?"

Again Torren remembered nodding his head again. His dad hugged him tightly and kissed him on his forehead and whispered goodnight to him. Torren thought it was weird behaviour for his dad but thought maybe he lost a member of the expedition, when this happened his dad would always be more vocal about his feelings for his family. He loved it when his dad called him 'TJ', he was the only one to do so. He knew that John wasn't his dad biologically but that didn't matter to Torren, Torren loved him as if he was his dad. Biology is overrated even though he loves his da, he thinks of him as kind of an uncle instead of a dad.

The next day was his birthday and he remembered that he was really excited but all the excitement dimmed to confusion. Throughout the day he was waiting for his dad to hug him, ruffle his hair, try to hold him upside down (even though he was getting too tall for this) and some rough housing stuff but there was nothing. His dad just kept Torren's youngest brother, Matthew, in his hands. All his dad said was

"Happy Birthday TJ" in a subdued voice.

All the others tried to cover it up by being really enthusiastic and over the top. Well the men any way. His mama didn't see anything amiss so he thought maybe he imagined it. Over the next couple of days his dad only talked to him but never alone and there was no physical contact what-so-ever. His dad either held Quinto who was two years old or Matthew who was only a few months old. His dad also seemed to spend a lot of time with his sisters. It was the first and only time when he felt he was a 'step child'. Torren was beginning to think that maybe his dad didn't love him anymore. Maybe he messed up some-how he was trying to wrack his brain but came up with nothing. The day of his departure arrived. His mama, sisters, brothers and dad were in the gate room to say goodbye to him they all hugged him and kissed him goodbye except his dad who just stood there and said

"Bye." While still holding Torren's youngest brother.

It was the first time he was going for a month, he usually went for a couple of weeks but now he had to stay a month at a time. Torren remembered how he had tears in his eyes when he walked through the stargate, it felt wrong not to hug his dad before he left.

Kanaan watched as his son threw the 15th stone into the pond. He knew his father had taught him to do so and it became Torren's way when he had things to think about, it was soothing for him. Kanaan couldn't take his son's sadness anymore. Right from the first minute Kanaan and the rest knew there was something wrong. Torren went through the motions but he was not happy to be here. He usually loved it on New Athos. He loved being outside most of the time. However there was an innate sadness about him this time and Kanaan was determined to find out what was bothering his son.

"So what is on your mind my son?" Kanaan asked as he sat next to Torren

"Nothing."

"Torren, please you can tell me anything. I know you have not been happy since the day you arrived. Do you wish to go back home early?"

Whatever Kanaan had been expecting it wasn't for his son to let tears run down his face. He tried to hide his tears but Kanaan had seen them and was very concerned.

"Torren, please tell me what is bothering you. I do not like to see you so upset. Do you want me to call your dad and mama?"

"I don't have a dad anymore!" Torren cried out

Kanaan placed a hand on Torren's shoulder and he felt his son stiffen.

"What do you mean? Has something happened to John?"

"No. He doesn't love me anymore."

Kanaan just laughed at this

"What makes you say that?"

Torren explained what had happened since his birthday. Kanaan could still not believe it he knew John loved Torren as if were his own. He would give up everything he owned as he was so sure of John's feelings for his son. He had to figure out what was going on. His son was in pain and he knew there must be an explanation for John's behaviour. Kanaan coaxed Torren to go with him to Halling. Torren had to explain again what was making him sad and Halling also stated that John loved him there was no doubt in either man's heart that John loved Torren so there must be another reason. Both tried to think what that reason could be.

"He doesn't love me anymore he prefers his own sons."

"There is no way that he treats you any differently than the others, I do not care what you say Torren. John loves you and I will prove it." Declared Kanaan

"I agree." Stated Halling

"Well, why didn't he hug me on my birthday? Or before I left to come here? He kept Matt in his arms the whole time!"

"Torren I know for a fact that John loves you. He would give up his life for you. If anything happened to you it would kill him."

"Well why can't he touch me anymore? It's as if he can't bear to be in the same room as me anymore!"

"You say this started on your 13th year?" asked Halling

"Yes."

Halling and Kanaan looked at each other and were trying to figure out how the Colonel would know about the ritual. They knew Teyla wouldn't say anything so how did John find out about it?

"Torren, John does love you and what he's doing right now is the biggest kind of love there is." Said Halling

Torren looked confused at Halling's words.

"Torren, John was here during your first week. He was scared something would happen to you. He came early in the morning and kept an eye on you and left in the evening. If he doesn't love you why would he do that?" asked Kanaan

Torren shrugged his shoulders.

"Where is he now?"

"Well I think your mama found out and he was not allowed to return until at the end of your trip but he stationed a team here to watch over you just in case (not that your mama knows about this team). They're in a cloaked jumper."

This made Torren think. While he was thinking Jinto entered the tent.

"Torren it is great to see you again. Have you come to make your choice? Have you chosen yet?"

Torren was looking at Jinto as if had a second head. He had no idea what Jinto was talking about. He looked to his da in case he had an idea. Torren saw his da looked to Halling in understanding. The two men just stared at each other. Halling decided to break the silence.

"Jinto, have you talked to Torren's dad recently?"

"Of course, I talk to him often. He likes to talk of Athosian customs. I always find it quite weird because you would think he would ask Teyla but he always asks me."

"When was the last time you talked to him my son?" asked Halling

"Maybe about eight weeks ago. Why?"

"Can you remember what you talked about Jinto?" asked Kanaan

"Yes, I was explaining that in our culture Torren was going to be a man soon as when he sees his thirteenth year he will be seen as a man in the eyes of the others. John was shocked he never knew this. He asked if there was anything he had to do to help Torren. I explained that because he had two families he would have to choose between which one he would want to live with."

"What!? I have to choose? Why can't things carry on the way they are? I'm happy. We're all happy. Why do I have to choose?" said a panicked Torren

"Torren things will carry on as they have been. You do not need to worry. Jinto spoke out of turn. He told your father about old traditions that are no longer used. Your father doesn't know this as he was misinformed. Do not worry we will sort this out. Come I have some things to show you."

Torren followed his da outside and then into their own tent. Torren never really paid attention to his da's tent before. He always spent so much time outside with everyone that he only slept in the tent and nothing else. His da brought out a box. They sat next to each other and Kanaan gave the box to Torren. Torren opened it and couldn't believe what was inside. It was full of photos of him from when he was a baby to the most recent ones of his latest birthday party. Torren was in awe. He couldn't understand how his da had all of these photos. He sat there looking through them all. Torren noticed that some, the first few handfuls were smaller than usual. It seemed as if part of the picture had been cut but that didn't make any sense to him. There were plenty of photos of when he was a baby. He was by himself mostly then there were those photos of him with everyone apart from his dad. Then there were some of him with his sister, Jasmine. There were plenty of photos of Birthday's, Christmas', Halloween and other celebrations as well as just family shots. There was plenty of him with his cousins as and when they came. There was a really cool one of him as Batman one Halloween. Apparently, so the story goes, that he never wanted to take the costume off at the end of the night. He would start to cry anytime his mama tried to take it off, eventually his dad just held him until he fell asleep in his dad's arms and his dad fell asleep as well. That was the next picture Torren was looking at, him in his dad's arms both asleep, Torren still in his costume. There were other photos with the rest of his brothers and sisters. There were photos of Torren holding each of his brothers and sisters a few weeks after each were born.

"Your father started to send me photos whenever someone would come to New Athos. At first I was confused as to why he was never in the pictures, one day when he came to deliver some medical supplies I asked him why and he said maybe I would find it easier to look at pictures of you without him in it. I told him that it would be an honour to see my son with his father. Since that day the photos that I receive are always the same size."

Torren had tears in his eyes after what his da had told him. He was looking at a photo of him lying in an infirmary bed next to his dad. From a young age Torren always wanted to sleep with his dad if his dad was in the infirmary. It was hard for his mama to do so as Jasmine and the others were on their way and she had to take care of herself and she knew that when his dad woke up he would be angry that she stayed all night in a chair when she could be comfortable in their quarters. So with either Uncle Ronon or Uncle Rodney, usually both, Torren would stay the night with his dad. After the first couple of times Uncle Carson and Aunt Jen insisted on it. It seemed as if his dad could sense him and it made him get better quicker. He was only allowed to stay when his dad was stable, if he was in a critical condition they thought it would be best if he stayed with his mama just in case anything happened. There was another picture of Halloween, this time Torren was dressed as his dad. He had a miniature version of the uniform right down to the dog tags, the only difference was the fact that his uniform said Captain Shepard instead of Colonel Shepard. Torren was standing in front of his dad and his dad had both arms around Torren's neck, and Torren was holding his dad's hands on his chest they both had wide grins on their faces. Uncle Rodney and Uncle Ronon got the idea for the costume again; apparently he refused to take the costume off at the end of the night and again slept in it. He still wore the dog tags today. Torren and his da looked through the rest of the photos, there were so many. Some made Torren laugh others made him cry. He told his da stories behind each picture. His da listened carefully and knew that his son was loved by so many but by one in particular apart from his mama. John Shepard was a special man. This went on into the early hours of the morning. Kinla and Hinnav also joined them and shared in the numerous stories most of which they already knew which Torren found confusing. The next day Torren was shown a trunk where the photos were kept. Inside not only were the photos but pictures that Torren had drawn or painted. He vaguely remembered that his dad would often ask him to paint or draw another picture after he finished one. He thought nothing of it at the time and it became routine for him to do two drawings at a time, he now realised why his dad made him to do two pictures one for him and one for his da. He was amazed; he looked up to look into his da's eyes.

"He loves you so much. He wanted to me to see everything he saw. He wanted to share in everything you accomplished. He did not have to do that but he chose to do so which means even more. I am your father but he has raised you and I could not have asked for a better father for my son than John Shepard. I am more of an Uncle towards you as we do not see each other often for us to be close as father and son but I am happy that you are safe and loved by one who considers you his. I could not ask for more. You are loved by many on Atlantis as shown by the many photos. You are in them with many others that care for you. You are happy there, there is no choice you have to make but I fear your father thought you had to and did not want to make your choice harder than it was going to be. I believe that is why he no longer hugged you as he could not bear to lose you if you chose to live here with me. He was trying to protect himself by not caring, or pretending not to care about you."

"I would never leave him and mama."

Torren was slightly embarrassed about his outburst and hung his head in shame.

"Torren, you are happy in Atlantis, which is nothing to be ashamed about. You love your mama, father and brothers and sisters not to mention all your Aunts, Uncles and cousins. I have always known you would never return to live with us as your home is Atlantis. Your father made sure though that we would spend time with each other. These holidays were his idea. We have an open invitation to Atlantis anytime we want but this is my home."

Torren hugged his da. When he pulled back his da showed him what else was in the trunk, letters plenty and plenty of letters. Torren started to read them. They were in his father's handwriting. He pulled the first one out of the envelope and read. He read every letter. There must have been thousands. This explained why Kinla and Hinnav knew a lot about him. His dad wrote everything down, every little thing. When he took his first step, his first tooth, the first time he wet the bed and when he was potty training; everything. Torren couldn't believe it his dad took the time to write to his da about him. As well as the embarrassing things, there were also good things, when he could write his name, started to spar and could swim better than anyone on the base. You could feel how proud his dad was of him. Torren noticed that Athosian words were starting to appear in the letters. His dad had started to learn Athosian at the same time as Torren did. His dad wasn't fluent but he could make himself understood. All of sisters could speak and write it fluently, Quinto and Matt were still too young to learn. Now Torren understood the many times his dad would ask him how to say or spell a particular word in that language.

"I did wonder why there was no letter to accompany the photos of your thirteenth year, now I understand. Your dad thought you may choose to stay here with me."

"I was so wrong about him." Torren sobbed

"Do not worry child. He will understand after all is explained to him. Just remember he loves you and always will. Also, never ever listen to Jinto!" Kanaan laughed.

Torren joined in and carried on reading all of his dad's letters to his da.

Back on Atlantis

John was remembering when he and Teyla had finally gotten together, not that he could take the credit for that it was all Teyla. He was late as usual. He was late getting back to his quarters after checking on Rodney. Rodney had to be dragged out of the lab. By the time John had gotten Rodney to his quarters he was already late himself. He had to rush to have a shower and change into his suit. He had promised Teyla that he would save a dance for her and he remembered her smile when he made the promise it made the whole room light up and now because of Rodney he was going to be late. By the time he got to the mess that was transformed into the dance hall the dance had been going for two hours. When he walked in he saw Ronon straight away in his 'best' clothes which consisted of trousers and a shirt. Rodney was already by the tables of food stuffing his face. John went to speak to Ronon all the while trying to discreetly see where Teyla was. He stopped in mid-sentence to see Teyla hug Kanaan and Kanaan to then kiss her on the forehead. John couldn't take anymore and just left without finishing his conversation with Ronon. He really thought that he had a chance with Teyla, he was going to ask her out tonight but obviously she still had feelings for Kanaan a blind person could see that. He made his way to his quarters where he was going to sulk. As he walked out Teyla saw him leave and both she and Kanaan made their way to Ronon.

"Where has John gone?" asked Teyla

"I think that he misunderstood something." said Ronon while trying to explain to Teyla just by looking into her eyes.

"Idiot!" muttered Teyla

Ronon grinned at her response.

"Kanaan, will you please go relieve Laura and look after Torren for me? I will be with John in his quarters if Torren needs me." declared Teyla

Kanaan just had time to nod at her before she left. Both Ronon and Kanaan had massive smiles on their faces.

"I feel sorry for the Colonel to have a mad Teyla after him." said Kanaan

"I don't, this has been a long time coming. Trust me." stated Ronon

Kanaan made his way to Teyla's quarters to spend a little time with his son.

John had loosened his tie and had thrown his jacket onto his bed. Tonight was a disaster. He really thought he had a chance with Teyla what a fool he had been. His shoes were the first things he took off so he was still in his socked feet. His chimes rang, he couldn't figure out who could be outside his door. If there was an emergency they would have got him on his radio. He got up to open his door he was shocked to see Teyla standing in front of his door.

"Teyla what are you doing here? Is TJ alright? Did something happen?"

"John, Torren is fine. May I enter?"

"Oh, of course." answered a puzzled John

Teyla entered John's quarters and turned to look at him, he was so handsome but so stupid as well. She couldn't believe that he thought she was still interested in Kanaan.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well you promised me a dance and I am not going to leave until you have danced with me!"

"Teyla that's sweet but I'm not really in the mood, maybe next time! I think you should get back to Kanaan."

"Very well I will stay here until we have our dance that you promised me!"

With that Teyla went to lie down on John's couch as she knew he could be as stubborn as she could. She took her shoes off and got comfortable on the sofa. She grabbed one of his pillows on her way to the couch and lay down.

"By the way Kanaan knows where I am and I told him I may be here for a long while seeing as it took you six years to ask me to dance I didn't know how long our dance would last."

John couldn't understand what was going on. She told Kanaan she was in my quarters? Why? Kanaan was fine with that? He wanted Teyla out of his quarters as soon as possible and was in no mood to play her games.

"Fine. Come on then. Let's get this over and done with."

"I do not believe that is the way to ask a lady to dance John."

John let out a breath. He was getting more and more annoyed. He walked around to the sofa so he was facing Teyla who was lying down as if she were a queen. John lost his concentration for a moment with the picture Teyla presented.

"Oh my lady will you please give me the pleasure of this dance?" John said sarcastically as he bowed

"I do believe that sarcasm is not needed to ask a lady to dance. Do not worry we have plenty of time for you to ask me in a proper manner to dance with you."

John rubbed a hand over his face and through his hair in frustration. He knew the only way to get rid of her would to do it properly. He took a deep breath and let it out and tried again.

"Teyla, will you please do me the honour of dancing with me?" John said quietly and sincerely

Teyla sat up and grabbed John's hand before he could change his mind. She walked over to his laptop and opened her handbag and removed a disc and placed it in the computer and walked John to the centre of his room. He held her at arms-length. Teyla was not pleased with this at all.

"John this is not how you danced with others why must you dance with me like this?"

John sighed and pulled Teyla closer so close that their bodies were touching. Teyla took the opportunity and wrapped her arms around his neck and started to play with the hair at the base of his neck. John had no option but to wrap his arms around her waist. Teyla felt him shudder and she smiled into his chest. The song started and they began to sway. Teyla really hoped that John would listen to the words of Eternal Flame by the Bangles. She programmed it so the song would repeat. She got even closer to him and his arms tightened around her waist. Teyla buried her face into the right side of his neck, she loved the feel of him, and she could sense that he was trying to hold it together. She had to stand on tip toes as he was so tall and she didn't bother to put her shoes back on. They danced for more than one song Teyla lost count how many songs they danced for. She loved the feeling of being this close to John and did not want it to end. John lost his initial stiffness and relaxed into the swaying. Eventually he realised that they had been dancing for ages. He also realised that she was standing on her tip toes to reach around his neck. He turned and lifted her so she was sitting on the back of his sofa but each still had their arms around the other. John leaned back to look Teyla in the eyes he stood there for a couple of minutes to try and decipher what he saw in her eyes. Teyla tried to let all her feelings for John show in her eyes so he would know what she felt for him. John must have understood what Teyla was trying to tell him because all of a sudden he smiled shyly and leaned down to touch his lips to hers in their first proper kiss. They pulled apart after a few seconds both had gigantic grins on their faces.

"I love you Teyla, I have for a long time."

"I love you too since the first moment I saw you."

They moved forward again for a longer kiss. Teyla wrapped her legs around John's waist the result was a loud groan from John which made Teyla smile.

It was early in the morning when his door chimes rang. He turned over to look at Teyla but she must have been in the bathroom they'd made love a few times during the night. Both were exhausted and fell asleep in the early hours. John got up put on his boxers and a t-shirt and went to his door. When his door opened his arm was full of a lively TJ.

"DADA!"

"Hey TJ. Are you ok?"

TJ settled into the left crook of John's neck and then fell asleep. John looked up to see Kanaan with a smile on his face. John moved to allow room for Kanaan to enter his room. This was going to be awkward thought John. Kanaan just took one step into the room enough so the door could close.

"Torren awoke early and asked for his mama when I said she was with you he wanted to join you two. You know that we are just friends and nothing else? We both needed comfort at the same time that is all it was. Teyla only has one person in her heart and it is not me. She has had you in her heart from the first day. You also have a son that loves you. I will see you later."

With that Kanaan left and John went to put TJ down in his crib but TJ could sense this and did not want to sleep in his crib. John tried a couple of more times but gave up and took TJ with him to the bed and lied down with TJ on his chest. The boy carried on sleeping and John was feeling sleepy himself. Teyla came out of the bathroom wearing only his shirt and John groaned she looked so sexy. She crept into the bed so as not to wake Torren she managed to snuggle up to John and Torren and they fell asleep.

Back to the present

John was sitting on TJ's bed holding TJ's favourite baseball cap. He had quite the collection. But the one with the Batman logo was his favourite. He didn't know how long he was sitting there for but he felt Teyla sit next to him. He looked at her

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what John?"

"About TJ?"

"John what are you talking about?" asked Teyla confused

"About the fact that TJ will have to choose between me and Kanaan."

"What are you talking about? Where did you get this idea?"

"Someone who I trust told me that when a boy reaches 13 he is considered a man in the Athosian culture and has to choose where he will live."

"John that is an old tradition, no one follows that anymore. Is this the reason why you have been so quiet since Torren's birthday?"

John nodded. Teyla hugged him, she knew how much he loved their eldest and the thought of him leaving them must have torn John apart inside. It explained why he was behaving the way he was.

"It does not matter because Kanaan and I came to an agreement that when Torren is 18 he will choose where to live but I believe, and so does Kanaan, that he will choose to stay with us or go to Earth to enlist with your military to be like his dad. You know he still wears those dog tags that he had from Halloween a few years ago?"

John smiled while he nodded his head.

"I think we need to go and collect Torren, all of us. The whole family." stated Teyla.

She started to speak into her coms, within a couple of hours the whole family was ready and standing in front of the gate. You really didn't want to mess with Teyla when she was on a mission thought John.

They arrived at the settlement and the kids quickly ran off. Halling and Kanaan came out of their tents when they heard the noise. They both greeted Teyla, John was too anxious he was looking for TJ but couldn't see him.

"He's by the lake." Said Kanaan

John nodded and walked quickly to the lake to find his son. TJ was sitting on a log and skimming stones. John went to sit next to him. TJ just turned and looked at him then turned back to the lake. He didn't know what to say to his dad. He understood that his dad tried to help him make an unbiased decision but he just wanted to hug him and didn't know if his dad would accept it or not.

"TJ, I,…, I'm so sorry for the way I behaved towards you since your birthday…"

The next thing John knew his arms were full of a 13 year old boy the force of which TJ launched himself at his dad made them both topple over the back of the log. They stayed like that for a few minutes just hugging each other.

"I thought you didn't love me anymore, that you didn't want me to be your son. I thought you only wanted to love your real sons." Torren said into his dad's chest

"TJ listen, I am only going to say this once and only once. Are you listening?"

John felt TJ nod his head.

"I have six children, three boys and three girls. You are my eldest son, you are my first born. Do you understand?"

TJ nodded his head again.

"Thanks dad." TJ whispered

"I want you to stay with us on Atlantis, I know your da is here with his family and you're lucky that you have two families but you belong on Atlantis with me and your mum and your brothers and sisters. I don't want you to come and live here. I know that's selfish but it's the truth. It would kill me if you chose to stay here instead of Atlantis. I just never wanted you to regret having me for a father. That's why I listened to… It doesn't matter who I listened to but it was a mistake I thought I was doing the right thing for you obviously I was wrong."

John smiled at his son and TJ returned the smile. Eventually they got up and John took out TJ's favourite cap and placed it on his head. They walked back to the camp. TJ assumed when his dad said the whole family came he meant the Shepard family not the Shepard, Dex, McKay and Lorne families. Everyone came. The WHOLE family. TJ looked to his dad for an explanation.

"You know your mum she wanted to make sure you knew you were loved by the whole family. Your mum doesn't like subtlety."

TJ laughed at this and ran to his mum and hugged her tight. John went to shake Kanaan's and Halling's hands.

"Thank you for taking care of him."

"You know we love this time with him. Maybe next time we could have more of the children?" Halling said

"I have one question for you John. I always thought you were smart, why would you listen to Jinto?" asked Kanaan

John looked embarrassed by this question.

"I don't know and trust me I never will again! I've learnt my lesson."

Everyone had heard Kanaan's question and went silent to listen to John's reply, they all burst out laughing when they heard it. Jinto was also there and looked as if he wanted to be anywhere else right at that moment. John saw this and went to him and put an arm around Jinto's shoulders to comfort him. Jinto thought that John would not want to talk to him again for nearly breaking his family apart but John knew he was just trying to help. Jinto saw Teyla walking towards them and he quickly left, he knew Teyla would need more time to forgive him so he left to talk to Torren and to apologise again.

"John, I never thought I could love you more than I already do but today I was proved wrong?" Teyla said

"What are you talking about?" John asked confused

"While you were having your man-to-man talk with Torren, Kanaan showed me the photos and the letters you've been sending. You truly are an amazing man." Teyla then grabbed his head and pulled John down for a kiss.

"Shepard – get a room or a tent!" Shouted Rodney

"Isabella" shouted TJ

"Darian" shouted Jasmine

"Sabrina" Shouted Ethan, Lorne's eldest

"Zendaya" shouted Alicia, Rodney's second child

It was a running joke with the kids, when they saw John and Teyla kiss they always shouted out possible names for new members of the Shepard family, seeing as they had six kids no one believed that Matt was the last child. Everyone, kids and adults knew they both loved being parents.

A year later

"It must be time now!" moaned Rodney

"It's two minutes later than the last time you asked me. So, that will make us 11 hours and 58 mins early Rodney." Said Teyla calmly

All the women thought it was hilarious, all the children were spending time on New Athos and the men were not pleased. They tried to stay with the children to 'help' but Halling and Kanaan would not have it. Then they tried to stay in a cloaked jumper to keep an eye out 'just in case', this also had not gone down well, Woolsey had to send another team to retrieve, Colonel Shepard, Major Lorne, Dr McKay and Ronon. They were returned as if they were common criminals. If that wasn't bad enough their wives were waiting for them and each of them had some explaining to do. The wives couldn't understand it. They were free of the children for ten days, ten days where each woman thought they could recreate their honeymoon. Now each mother loved their children and their nephews and nieces but they were looking forward to spending some quality time with their men. The men had other ideas. After their 'spying' mission (Woolsey's description) was halted the men just sulked. They were not in the mood for anything. They all missed their children so much. The women all tried things they knew would usually excite their men but they got no response. They gave up after the sixth day. It was sweet that the men missed their kids as well as the assorted nieces and nephews. The rest of the expedition found the behaviour of the four men amusing, Woolsey found it distracting and hoped that there was no imminent danger as there would be no hope for Atlantis when the first line of defence were somewhat more occupied. The men couldn't sleep the night before as they were looking forward to seeing their kids. It was as if it was Christmas and the men were waiting to open their gifts they were so excited.

"Ok. Gear up people. We're heading out!" declared John

"John we will be very early." Said Teyla

"I know but maybe we will be in time for lunch. Anyway we have to make sure all the kids say thank you to Halling, Jinto, Kanaan, Kinla and Hinnav for having them. You don't want the Athosians to think that the Atlantis kids are rude do you? All this will take time. We better go now. Dial up the gate!"

The men were ready and were exasperated with the women who were taking their time.

"Dial-up the gate for us, the women can follow in their own …" John began

"John if you finish that sentence you will be staying on New Athos for the rest of your life!" Teyla said

John was busy 'double checking' his vest so he couldn't finish the sentence he started, also the fact that he caught Teyla's look at his words and knew that this was not the end of it. When all the women were finally ready they all made their way to the stargate.

The men thought they would surprise their children but they were the ones that were in for a surprise, all the children were there waiting for them.

"Pay up I told you they would get here early!" said TJ

The eldest kid of each family grumbled but gave TJ a packet of sweets each in payment. The men looked embarrassed at this and the women looked smug. The kids rushed forward to hug the parents and assorted aunts and uncles and regale them of their adventures of the past few days.


End file.
